Nutritional status and the effect of nutrition therapy on lipid levels in cystic fibrosis. Levels of cholesterol, lipoproteins, fat-soluble vitamins, blood glucose, and other related compounds are determined. Nutritional status is assessed using several non-invasive measures such as height, weight, mid-arm circumference and triceps skinfold.